


The Kisses We Share

by sushiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiwrites/pseuds/sushiwrites
Summary: Their relationship grows in a series of kisses. Some sweet, some kind, some intentional, some unintentional.A collection of short one-shots featuring Kageyama and Yachi.





	The Kisses We Share

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the KageYachi. It's been a whole since I put something out there. This was suppose to be a lot shorter but I guess it be like that. Please enjoy my favorite ship of this whole series. :)

Tanaka had always been a generous senpai. Today, after a rather good practice session in which the spike landed exactly where he wanted, he proudly announced that all the first-years were going to be treated to steamed buns. Yes, even the brooding Tsukishima would be allowed the benefit of getting treated to food by senpai, no objections. Kageyama and Hinata, never ones to turn down food, were elated, and Yamaguchi simply grinned when Tanaka patted him on the back.

Yachi was also surprised that she was included as well, but Tanaka merely laughed it off and chalked it up to being a good senpai. So, she finds herself sitting on the sidewalk of Sakanoshita Shop as Tanaka hands her a steaming pork flavored bun. The first bite is undeniably delicious and the warmness is most welcomed in the cool night.

She looks around to see the reactions of her teammates, and laughs when Hinata scarfs his down in what seemed to be two bites, already asking Tanaka for another one. Tanaka looks at him in amazement, while Tsukishima looks on in disgust, and Yamaguchi laughs awkwardly. From the corner of her eye, she spots Kageyama away from the rest. His face is scrunched up in dislike as he holds out a freshly bitten bun.

“What’s wrong Kageyama-kun? Does your stomach hurt?”

He jumps from her sudden question, not noticing she had walked up to him. A slight panicked expression is on her face, as million thoughts run into her head at what could make Kageyama look sick like that.

“No, I'm fine,” he replies. Normally, that would have been enough for Yachi, but the fact that he was not enjoying free food had has her worried that something may indeed be wrong with his stomach.

“Do you not like steamed buns?” she asks.

“It's not that I don't like them,” he mumbles, not meeting her gaze. “I just prefer pork over sweet flavored instead.”

She recalls Tanaka giving them the choice between the two flavors, and there was certainly no shortage of either at the shop. Puzzled, she waits for Kageyama to give more, but he doesn't. Yachi knows that pushing it might come off as rude, but curiosity got the better of her.

“Then why pick it?"

“Hinata got a pork bun first, and I didn’t want him to think I was copying him,” he answers honestly. She stares dumbfounded at Kageyama as he contemplates taking another bite. While that was not the answer she expected, it was a very much Kageyama-like response. It takes all her strength not to burst out laughing.

“Do you want to switch with me instead?” she offers with a smile, holding out her bun. “I don’t really mind either way. It’s not always good to eat food you don’t like. No one has to know. ”

He doesn't respond right away, he just looks at her with a blank expression. It takes Yachi a complete five seconds before she realized what she really offered. Her already bitten bun, in exchange for his already bitten bun. If they were getting technical, it would count as an indirect kiss.

“You don't have to if you don't want to,” she redacts, waving her hands in panic, not noticing that Kageyama has his eyes set on her bun. Her face is burning up as she talks a mile a minute. “Of course you wouldn't want something I already bitten. It gross right? I'm sorry for forcing you.”

“Its fine,” he suddenly grabs her wrist with the bun, though he lets go quickly when he notices her wince. They glance around to make sure no one noticed them, but the others seem preoccupied with yet another one of Hinata's shenanigans. Kageyama holds out his bun, and in a much quieter voice says, “If you would please.”

She nods, shyly handing him her bun as he gives her his. His face brightens up instantly, and as soon as he takes his first bite, she forgets any sort of doubt that Kageyama would feel disgusted. Never one for showing emotion, the pure joy in his expression made her undeniably happy.

Yachi turns her attention to her sweet bun, by now it has lost all it's initial warmth, but she felt so satisfied after munching down on it. They both continue to eat until Coach Ukai tell them all to go home.

 

It took Kageyama a full two days to realize that this exchange counted as an indirect kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Two indirect kisses count as one full kiss right?


End file.
